Y así es el final
by nurichany
Summary: Nunca nada es lo que parece, nunca debemos dar nada por sentado, después de todo la vida da sorpresas,si no, pregúntenle a Naruto Uzumaki... En honor al FINAL del manga: GRACIAS POR TODO NARUTO


A veces en la vida pensamos que no se puede hacer todo lo que se quiera, regularmente esperamos que sucedan muchas cosas, y otras tantas no, esas sabemos que van a pasar, en algunas ocasiones cuando los sentimientos negativos nos embargan queremos darnos por vencidos y pensamos que no podremos, que es imposible, que es un sueño.

Una de esas tantas cosas que solemos pensar que son imposibles es el llamado "Amor no correspondido". Y vaya que es problemático, puesto que a pesar de lo que dicta la razón, el corazón se empeñaba en sentir, en no hacer caso y seguir con ese amor no correspondido.

Esto era lo que sucedía con Hinata Hyuuga. Y aunque muchos consideran total y absolutamente exagerada esa forma de pensar, después de todo era una Hyuga, nacida en cuna noble, fuerte, una ninja que había salido vencedora de la Cuarta gran guerra Ninja, donde muchos, como su primo, no tuvieron esa suerte, y lo más importante de todo, era quien fuera capaz de hacer reaccionar a Naruto en su más grande momento de titubeo.

Quizás ella no se percatara de ello, pero sin su presencia Naruto habría sucumbido ante aquella promesa de absurda ilusión.

Ella no se percató tampoco que después de la gran guerra se había transformado en una constante para el héroe de guerra. Ella no se percató que cada vez que ella estaba junto a Tenten en silencio, viviendo su duelo por Neji, él siempre la estaba observando, y aunque poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ellas, ella no se percató de su constante presencia, de su contante atención, ella jamás se percató que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Sakura, ni que la procuraba a ella más que a nadie. No ella jamás se percató.

Fue hasta esa misión en que rescataron una vez más el mundo, hasta que ella estuvo en inminente peligro que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por primera vez

-Al fin me di cuenta de lo que quiero proteger…

Ella no le dio mayor significado, pero para él fue el descubrimiento de algo.

Después de aquella misión ella no tiene muy en claro cómo sucedió todo, no tiene en claro cómo se llevó a cabo la primera cita, ella solo sabe que aquella tarde todo terminó en el lugar favorito de él: Ichiraku's ramen.

Él pidió el tazón más grande de ramen que se pudo y a su vez, por primera vez en su vida, pidió un postre, era un onigiri. Ella se extrañó y arrugó un poco la frente

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con la comida en la boca, a pesar de la risita que soltó la sorpresa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Es solo que tú nunca habías pedido postre en todos los años que has venido a Ichiraku.- le dijo con honestidad. Él dejó de comer tan compulsivamente y la miró seriamente.

-Me conoces muy bien.- le dijo, y ella se sonrojó ante tales palabras, ahora estaba avergonzada pues se había escuchado como una vil acosadora. Con la mirada baja y el temor reflejado en sus ojos le dijo

-Discúlpame, me he visto como una acosadora.- llena de temor alzó la vista y se encontró con una gran y radiante sonrisa

-No, más bien, te has visto como alguien que me presta atención.- le dijo mientras la miraba fija e intensamente.- Y en realidad eso me agrada

Ella se quedó sin palabras, simplemente miró como Teuchi dejaba el Onigiri de chocolate frente a ella, mientras sonreía traviesamente. Ella estaba sorprendida, entonces pudo ver sobre el onigiri una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- señaló curiosa, Naruto le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan, me la he pasado excelente contigo.- le dijo avergonzado, eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.- A pesar de todo lo bueno o lo malo que haya podido hacer en el pasado tú siempre estuviste para mí.- señaló sincero mientras bajaba por fin la vista, pues la vergüenza lo estaba matando.-Por favor, sé mi novia.- ella no estaba segura de lo que él había dicho, tampoco estaba segura de estar despierta, el onigiri tenía sobre sí esa tarjeta la cual ella tomó y pudo notar un pequeño collar con la insignia Uzumaki como dije. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y con una sonrisa soltó un suave Sí.

El tiempo pasó, y ella no se percató de eso, conforme los días fueron pasando y conforme las semanas se fueron acabando, y el inminente primer cumpleaños llegó. Ella estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía si él realmente aceptaría su regalo, después de todo, el día que nació murieron sus padres, el ataque de Obito a la aldea se efectuó y muchas otras desgracias se ocurrieron.

Decidió darle de regalo algo más significativo, quizás no caro, pero lo haría con todo su corazón.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su apartamento lo primero que encontró fue que estaba por completo limpio. Eso lo sorprendió, pero lo que más le impactó fue el olor a ramen casero. Se dirigió con sigilo a la cocina, y la encontró moviendo con una cuchara la cacerola.

-Bienvenido.- le dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Hinata-chan ¿qué significa esto?- le dijo con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

-Es una sorpresa.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo,- así que por favor, ve a sentarte a la mesa, en un momento iré para allá.- le dijo sonriente.- Ponte cómodo.- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su labor, Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido, y lo único que logró hacer fue seguir las órdenes de la chica.

Al llegar a la mesa se encontró con que estaba completamente ordenada, había puestos un par de tazones, en el centro se apreciaba una caja de tamaño mediano, y había varios aperitivos puestos. Naruto estaba encantado por el toque familiar que se había adquirido, pero estaba confuso pues no sabía qué festejaban

Cuando Hinata entró a la mesa con la olla de ramen se sintió tan cómodo y contento, el solo observarla llevar a cabo esa acción le hizo pensar en la familia que nunca tuvo, en lo nostálgico de esa sensación de hogar que ella le estaba brindando. Cuando la vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la cocina se preguntó si había más comida por traer y en qué momento ella había hecho todo aquello, fue entonces que al verla frente a él, con ese pastel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun" su alma no pudo más, y sus ojos derramaron aquellas lágrimas que contuvo durante tantos años.

Y lloró. Lloró como jamás se permitió, lloro por todos esos años que pasó ignorando su cumpleaños, por todos esos años que pensó que ese día había sido una desgracia, y también lloró por todos esos años que no pasó con sus padres, por todos esos años que pasó en la ignorancia, lloró inmensamente. Hinata a pesar de todo, entendía un poco el llanto de Naruto, sabía que él no recordaba su cumpleaños a propósito, porque en un pasado no muy distante habría representado un día de desgracias, y a pesar de todo ella siempre quiso acercarse a darle un obsequio, un abrazo, algo pequeño pero significativo. Ella entendía que él lloraba no porque no le agradara el detalle, sino porque, sabía que él jamás había vivido un cumpleaños con ese ambiente cálido.

El llanto poco a poco fue disminuyendo, el hombre, el héroe del mundo ninja, que se había quebrado por un instante, se frotaba los ojos, y comenzaba a sonreír

-Discúlpame Hinata-chan, no he querido ser grosero- le dijo lleno de vergüenza- es solo que…- sus ojos nuevamente se aguaron. Ella colocó el pastel sobre la mesa y colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Naruto, lo silenció

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, yo lo entiendo.- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de paciencia.- No hay porqué disculparse o sentir vergüenza, después de todo, yo por algo estoy aquí, contigo, y aunque pase el tiempo, y aunque quizás algún día nos separemos, no lo sé,- le dijo ella bajando la mirada pero llena de determinación, él simplemente la miró contrariado.- yo siempre, siempre estaré ahí para Naruto-kun.- dijo sin más, alzando la vista, llenándolo con esa calidez que solo ella le transmitía.

Él la miró atentamente, esa mujer lo había elegido por sobre todos, esa mujer le tenía una infinita paciencia, esa mujer que jamás le juzgo, que jamás le temió, esa mujer que siempre le amó.

Finalmente el llanto se detuvo, sin necesidad de esforzarse con una sonrisa le acarició la mejilla, ella se sonrojó como costumbre y él amplió su sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hinata-chan.- le dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, ella no sabía muy bien qué pasaba, ese ambiente desolador que lo había invadido antes había desaparecido por completo para volverse cálido, lleno de ¿amor? Esa palabra tan intensa, tan llena de significado, esa palabra que ella entendía a la perfección y que no sabía si él algún día le profesaría.- yo… yo…- sus corazones latieron con fuerza, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron por completo, él comenzó a sudar levemente y ella comenzó a temblar de la misma forma.- siempre pensé que conocía lo que era el amor, pero me equivoqué.- en un intento por evadir la realidad, dentro de su miedo ella cerró los ojos, ¿sería verdad? ¿el destino no jugaba con ella?- Hinata, mírame- le dijo él con una voz profunda e intensa que ella no pudo ignorar, y lo miró, sus ojos azules no eran tan claros como de costumbre, eran de un azul tan intenso como el mar, y le miraban llenos de sinceridad.- Hoy, puedo decir con toda seguridad, que te amo Hinata.- ella al escuchar eso no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima traicionera, él le sonrió con calidez, los años no habían pasado en vano y su madurez ya era reconocible, ya no era aquél muchacho sin oficio ni beneficio del pasado, no era el payaso y travieso de la aldea. Ahora era el héroe del mundo ninja, el hombre que logró hacer recapacitar a su mejor amigo, aquel que ahora era reconocido como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, anterior Jinchuriki, el ahora nombrado sucesor del sexto Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, de quién ya todos conocían el nombre, era el nombre del Hombre que nunca se rindió. Ése hombre lleno de logros y de inseguridades a su vez estaba frente a ella, declarándole su amor, y ella no podía ser más feliz.

-Yo jamás he dejado de amarte, Naruto- le dijo con seguridad, dicho esto él la jaló para sí y la besó, fue un beso demandante, díganles cursis pero aquella sensación de mariposas fue inmensa para ambos, y al separarse no pudieron hacer más que reírse, un beso casto y lleno de amor fue lo que se profesaron. Después de eso continuaron con la cena preparada por ella y él por fin se sintió en casa.

Después de la aceptación de sus sentimientos por parte de ambos, lo que se vino fue más sencillo, Naruto en un arrebato encantador para ella y absurdo para su padre, en una cena familiar pidió su mano en matrimonio. Ella no contuvo el llanto y lo abrazó gritando por primera vez en su vida, gritando el sí que siempre había querido decir. Su padre aunque algo exasperado por la actitud de Naruto, solo sonrió y aceptó el compromiso con tranquilidad, Hanabi a su lado rió, sus vidas se volverían más divertidas con ese muchacho en la familia, y eso a ella le agradaba.

Por eso, cuando Naruto anunció su inminente boda con Hinata por toda la aldea, en una de sus tantas visitas al cementerio, Tenten fue descubierta por Naruto.

-Él estaría enormemente feliz de todo lo que ocurre.- le dijo con calma, mientras colocaba un poco de incienso y flores en la tumba, Naruto solo asintió y le sonrió, ella igual sonrió

-Él querría que siguieses adelante, Tenten.- le dijo él, ella simplemente sonrió con calma y paciencia

-Claro que sí, y así lo hago, sólo que a veces hay malos días.- dicho esto la joven mujer se retiró del cementerio.- Felicítame a Hinata-chan, Naruto.- le dijo con calma, él simplemente sonrió.

El día de la boda ninguno de los dos lo recuerda muy bien, sólo saben que Sakura los tenía bajo un estrés terrible, solo recuerdan que todos querían brindar con ellos, solo recuerdan que por fin vieron surgir la algarabía de la aldea de nuevo. Y aunque quizás ella quería algo un poco más privado, y aunque quizás él quería hacer la fiesta más grande, la boda simplemente fue perfecta, y aunque ninguno obtuvo la boda que esperaba, sabían que había sido mejor.

Sin embargo no todo había sido amor, felicidad, risas, pues el día que se enteró que su primer hijo nacería, un terror tan grande como el mundo mismo lo embargó.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun, ambos lo protegeremos.- le dijo Hinata, y aunque él le creía, ahora entendía a la perfección a sus padres, ahora sabía qué los llevó aquella noche a tomar esas decisiones, ahora sabía el por qué todo había sido como fue.

Cuando tuvo a Boruto en sus brazos, el miedo, el pánico y el terror que lo embargaron no fue comparable con la inmensa alegría y felicidad que lo envolvió. Su hijo, su primer hijo, el simple hecho de tenerle en sus brazos lo había hecho la persona más feliz del universo.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata-chan! ¡Gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise tener!- le dijo mientras abrazaba a su agotada esposa, ella aún con todo el cansancio le sonrió cálidamente

-Gracias a ti por quererme, Naruto-kun.- le dijo llena de alegría,- Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hinata-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había rasgos en él que jamás cambiarían.

Para el nacimiento de Himawari, fue un poco más sencillo, pero no tanto, el terror creció dentro de él, pero juró por su vida que a sus hijos jamás les faltaría nada.

Y quizás ahora que sus hijos ya no eran unos bebés le recriminaran que pasaba muy poco tiempo con ellos, quizás Boruto maldijera a los cuatro vientos el trabajo del Hokage e hiciera muchas travesuras por llamar su atención, pero si algo sabía bien él, era que aunque poco, él intentaría de todo por dedicarle algo de tiempo a sus hijos, porque ellos habían atravesado la crueldad de la guerra, ellos habían atravesado el dolor de la pérdida, ellos habían enfrentado a los dioses, y quizás un poco más, pero todo lo que habían logrado, esas familias, grandes o pequeñas, problemáticas o no, eran el resultado de su esfuerzo como shinobis.

La paz reinaba por el momento en el mundo, los avances y la modernidad habían llegado, los cambios eran lógicos después de la guerra, y la evolución era el curso que la humanidad debía seguir.

La nueva generación tendría nuevas aventuras, más peligrosas o no, él esperaba que no, sea como sea, él haría lo que fuera por sus hijos, y sabía bien que todos sus amigos, también.

Porque el tiempo no pasa en vano, y aunque muchas veces nos gustaría detenerlo, no se puede, el tiempo pasa y uno sigue creciendo, y llegado el momento, la vida nos lleva al punto en que ya no somos solo nosotros, son nuestras familias, son nuestros hijos, son aquellos pequeños seres a quienes debemos de guiar y mostrarles lo poco o lo mucho que hemos aprendido, durante la guerra, durante la paz…

Porque después de todo, ese siempre ha sido "Nuestro camino Ninja"

…

**Algo nostálgica por el final de Naruto, se me ocurrió escribir esto.**

**Pues bien Naruto terminó y éste mismo año yo salgo de la universidad, así que ya se imaginarán mi conglomerado de emociones TT^TT, pero no importa porque ¡El NARUHINA es Cannon!**

**Y bueno, ésta de cierta forma es mi manera de agradecer a Kishimoto-sensei por su trabajo, y por regalarnos su talento de ésta forma tan maravillosa.**

**Gracias Naruto por haber crecido conmigo, Gracias Naruto por demostrarme tantas cosas y a la vez por haberme hecho enojar y desesperar, Gracias Naruto por estar en mi vida.**

**Y NEJI-SAMA! Jamás en la vida te olvidaré! TT^TT siempre lloraré tu muerte y te llevaré en mi corazón**

**Y a todos los Naru-fans, qué les puedo decir, gracias por haber compartido el gusto por ésta serie conmigo durante tantos años…**

**Nos leemos en otros fic's…**

**GRACIAS NARUTO….**


End file.
